THE DAWN OF UCHIHA'S CLAN AND ITS DESTRUCTION
by dr.Kimimaro
Summary: The true secret of Uchiha clan starts from the Uchiha's name came from, Sharingan first appeared, Itachi's reason for killing Shishui, and about Sasuke's child life. Based on its true story but I SWERVE IT!


Title: THE DAWN OF UCHIHA CLAN AND ITS DESTRUCTION

Starring: Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and All of Uchiha's Member.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto)

Author: Dr. Kimimaro

Notes:

This story is based on its own anime/manga story (The Past of Uchiha Clan) but I SWERVE the story into this fan fiction.

FREE from adult or sex thing. Contains few medical term.

Genre: Humor

Language: English

Fan fiction Rated: T

Once upon a time, there were two countries in war named Konoha and Suna. So many experts' ninja died, citizens in starving, etc. so that's why both of countries called poverty countries. Moreover, Suna used its mainstay weapon like Sandaime Kazekage. Of course Konoha overwhelmed to face this. The official state even couldn't finish this problem cos their stupidity. Finally Sasuke's father, Fugaku, collected all of his family cos they were full of clever species and could arrange strategy to plan how to fight Suna back by one whip. Itachi then suggested a bright idea. "How if we use fan? It can fly back sand! If the sand that we fan returns to its own, it will irritate eyes so enemies can't look towards us!" This idea was very welcomed by family's cheering. Itachi was being a founder like Thomas Alfa Edison when he found lamp. And Fugaku kept Itachi's name in his diary to eternal him: "My son is great."

Since that day, were made so many kinds of fan. But cos this was Itachi's idea, so he had responsibility in designing, modeling, even its process making. After finished, this small fan as small as figure photo of died person, were given to every family between them. Then when Suna came to secrete their mainstay sands named Sabaku Requiem, Sabaku Iron, and others Sabaku, Fugaku's family were in front line to test their new weapon. In the third count, they fan together with the same direction. Automatically wind that were produced, were huge and sands flew back over Suna's then irritated their eyes. But still, there were a little grain of sands didn't fly back so hurted Fugaku's family at front line. This accident happened for long time till their eyes turned red. This is then called Sharingan. Although Suna faced the same problem with Fugaku's family, their irritated eyes didn't turn into sharingan, cos they had been chummy with sands.

Two years left since Itachi declared his bright idea to fight Suna and also in the years of 8th, he had his Sharingan together with the other people in front line cos of that incident. But Sasuke who didn't join the war at that time, didn't have Sharingan. Otherwise since used the fan, Konoha won every war. Later Fugaku proudly raised that fan into his family's symbol (cos someone who stated it came from his species). Then put the "Uchiha" name which came from its true name "Uchiwa" into his family members' name. So his family called "Uchiha Clan". But they faced an obstacle. It was about being stiff if used the fan with hands only. So, they were made a giant fan which played automatically with electric. But still, they face an obstacle again. It was about how to draw such an electric fan in Uchiha's back clothes. He couldn't draw a fan well so he just drew a plastic fan colored white and red at the clothes of Uchiha's backs mean "Red, our eyes… White, our teeth…". Like being well-known by us now.

Itachi was such a clever child. He could made so many kinds of fan, organized the fan's effort to fly back every grain of sands by physics formula. Then he was put into Uchiha's Military Police. Itachi was so proud and happy cos he was welcomed as blessing bearer for Konoha. But he became disappointed by Uchiha's Police cos he was being forced labor to make fan. Even if he refused, he would get oppression! He rarely went home and stayed all night. Lines below his eyes were a proof that he suffered…

Sasuke finally grew up. He realized that the entire of his family also "The Konoha's Fan Maker Hero", could secrete Katon Goukakyou technique as the most symbolic Uchiha's power. He then practiced hardly till when his father looked at him, he released it but just a tiny. Fugaku who lacked knowledge and did rather angry not clearly, said that Sasuke was too small to study this technique. Although after been explored, the truth was there were too many winds so Sasuke's fire extinguished. How foolish…

Sasuke tried hard and had willingness to follow his older brother, "Konoha's Fan Maker Hero". Meanwhile somewhere else, Itachi was being tortured like a servant. Until someday when he was in the way of going home, he saw Shisui was done circumcision then fan it with the very best quality of war fan which was made by Itachi's full efforts and bloody work. Even it ever been used for fighting against Suna. Itachi became hatred and lost sympathize. Then he planned to kill him that night and Shishui died.

Uchiha won in every war whereas Itachi became more misery. All people in Konoha did proud for Uchiha but forgot the name of Itachi, its fan maker and keep forcing him to make fan every time. Felt so hurt then Mangekyou Sharingan appeared as the witness of his distress condition, as the tested victim in fan lab, and as the person who got the largest amount of sands in his eyes during war. In other words, it was called superfluous irritated. He felt peevish and his Utsuwa felt disappointed towards his disgusting Clan (this sentence is quoted from its own comic). Itachi then genocide and eradicated his entire clan in order to erase the oppression towards himself. Only Sasuke left cos he didn't torture or forced him for being forced labor. But still he did Mangekyou Sharingan to Sasuke, not for anything… just for showing his distress during worked hardly in making fan. Sasuke really sad and shocked to see that till his body fell down to the floor and experienced in _epilepsy_ (he did sympathize to his older brother)...

In the end of climax after Uchiha's genocide, Itachi said that if Sasuke wanted to get Mangekyou Sharingan, he should kill his closest friend. Although, it was only a lie to make him looked awesome, impressive, fine, cool, ok, etc. and to make Sasuke very fond of him. Then after that incident, Sasuke keep chasing after him and remembering him. Itachi was always staying in his mind…

Till someday, Sasuke had actived his own Mangekyou Sharingan (in unknown way), he still wanted to kill Itachi. Not for anything but just for be looked awesome, impressive, cool, and made himself as the most exclusive Uchiha in the village. That's all….

And the world becomes crazy.

END

Please comment like you want.


End file.
